


Fun with Magnets and Spray Paint

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A prompt from mieka_writes: <i>Seekers. Skywarp stuck/caught in something and either Star or TC saying "How in the Pits do you get into these messes." Bath smut is a plus.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Magnets and Spray Paint

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Pairing:** Skywarp/Thundercracker  
>  **Notes:** They wouldn’t quite smut for me, but it’s mentioned.

Thundercracker froze as he turned the corner. His heavy sigh a moment later drew Skywarp’s attention.

“Uh… Hi, TC.”

“How. In the Pits. Do you manage to get into these messes?” Thundercracker paced closer, helm shaking as he took it all in. //Thundercracker to Starscream.//

// _What?_ // Starscream huffed in response, sounding annoyed and put upon already.

//Warp’s feet are stuck to the ceiling.//

// _Good for him_ //

//He’s been repainted.// Thundercracker bit back a grin as Skywarp whimpered at him. //Gonna need a serious scrubbing.//

Starscream’s sigh was heavy and melodramatic over the comm link. // _Where are you?_ //

Thundercracker wasn’t fooled. //You’ve got that washrack in your lab, right? And a basin? Looks like most of this has dried.// He ran a finger down Skywarp’s thigh, the paint tacky, but definitely more dry than not.

// _Yes. Fine. Take him there, I’ll get everything ready._

The comm line closed, and Thundercracker looked up at where Skywarp’s feet were stuck to the ceiling. “Have you tried to get down?”

“I sorta just woke up, and then there you were,” Skywarp said. There was a momentary pause. “My head hurts.”

Thundercracker sighed -there was a lot of that happening already this morning- and said, “Disengage your maglocks.” He watched as Skywarp obeyed, and landed right on his head.

“Fragger. Stop laughing!” Skywarp lay flopped on the floor, staring up miserably at Thundercracker. “Why didn’t you warn me that would happen?”

Optic ridge arching at the whining from his trine mate, Thundercracker just shook his head. “I didn’t know I needed to explain gravity to you, ya dumbaft.” He reached down, and hauled Skywarp to his feet, steadying him as he wobbled. “Come on. Screamer’s waiting.”

Skywarp groaned, but trailed along with Thundercracker to the lab. The basin had been pulled in front of the little emergency wash rack, and Starscream had a glass beaker in each hand. He was studying the acid green one as they entered, and Thundercracker wondered just what his trine leader had planned.

Because there was _always_ a plan.

Starscream glanced back enough to motion them over, then froze. His laughter rang through the lab, the beakers both set down and forgotten. “What did you _do_?” he asked, still cackling.

“It’s not funny!”

“Oh, it’s funny,” Thundercracker chuckled, pushing Skywarp forward.

“It’s hysterical, is what it is!” Starscream said. Thundercracker knew he was taking image captures, and decided to take a few of his own. It wasn’t easy to prank Skywarp, so when someone managed it, it was best to enjoy it while it lasted.

“You’re both jerks!” Skywarp stomped toward the basin, stepping in, and then turned to glower at his trine mates. “Well?! Come get this slag off me.”

//Watch this,// Starscream whispered over a private comm to Thundercracker. “Oh, calm down, you big baby.” He walked over to Skywarp, and began inspecting him. “Well, good news and bad news.”

“Whaddaya mean ‘bad news’?”

Starscream picked up the beaker of acid green liquid again, swirling it around. “I am pretty sure I can get off the lilac paint, but the light pink is set, and that hot pink isn’t going anywhere. I looks like your nanites are already adjusting to mimic it.”

Thundercracker delved into reserves of self-control he never knew he had, and somehow managed not to laugh. “Well, at least we can get the lilac off, right?” he asked.

Starscream looked back, expression serious until Skywarp couldn’t see his face, then he beamed a wicked grin at Thundercracker. “If we hurry. We’ll have to use this, however.” His voice was dire, and he held up the beaker.

“What’s that?” Skywarp asked, wings twitching with nervous tension.

“Acid.”

That reply made even Thundercracker blink. Skywarp flinched away, helm shaking vigorously. “No way, Screamer! No fragging way!”

“It’s the only way,” Starscream replied.

“N- Ahhh!” Skywarp flailed as the contents were splashed on him.

The scent of sour apple filled the air, and Thundercracker tipped his helm in confusion. “Soap? Human soap?”

Skywarp stopped flailing, looking down at the slick fluid while Starscream cackled himself half sick. “Bastard.”

Starscream only laughed harder. “You’re _pink_! Did you really expect us _not_ to have fun with this?”

Thundercracker stepped in then. Skywarp was beginning to gather storm clouds, and Starscream would push until he got punched. “Come on.” He lifted the showerhead off the bracket, turning it on, then bending to pick up a scrub brush. “Before he starts to cry.”

Skywarp gave him a dirty look, but didn’t fight as Thundercracker wet him down, then started scrubbing. Starscream snickered, but joined in. It was tedious work, took hours, and by the time they were done, only Skywarp was happy.

“You owe me,” Starscream huffed, then left, presumably to go dry off in peace.

Thundercracker shook his helm, then hauled a sated, loose-limbed Skywarp up out of the basin. “How many?”

“Slag, TC, not like I was counting.” Skywarp leaned on Thundercracker, frame still overly warm. He chuckled. “More than ten.”

“You definitely owe us.”

“Mmm… later. Carry me to the berth?”

Thundercracker snorted and shoved Skywarp away. “Ten overloads, and you still want more from me? Forget it.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, TC.” Skywarp bounced back, and flung his arms around Thundercracker. The world tilted crazily, and they landed on the berth in their quarters. “See? All better.”

“Not quite.”

Skywarp’s grin turned devilish as he knelt over Thundercracker, his fingers tracing transformation seams. “Any better?”

“Getting there…” Thundercracker stretched out, optics dimming. Skywarp set about hitting all the right spots, and Thundercracker relaxed into it.

Starscream was going to be pissed he left so soon. There was nothing like a grateful Skywarp.


End file.
